


Boy's Night!

by totally_t



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Gay Disaster Simon Spier, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_t/pseuds/totally_t
Summary: Nick plans a night out for Simon, Bram, Garrett, and himself. Takes place after Martin outed Simon, and after Blue stops emailing him. Blue knows who Simon is, but Simon doesn't know Blue's identity... yet.





	Boy's Night!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, hope you enjoy!

“Tonight’s guy’s night! Finally!” Nick greeted them, shutting the door of Simon’s car loudly. Excitement induced adrenaline. 

“You don’t say,” Leah responded, with a classic side-eye. “It’s not like you’ve been counting down to it every day for the last MONTH.”

Simon smiled as he listened to his friends bicker on the way to school. Leah wasn’t exaggerating when she said Nick had been doing a countdown. Every day for the past month or so, Nick had refused to greet them like a normal person, and instead as if he were a robot coded with the sole purpose of informing Simon and Leah exactly how many days, hours, and minutes until Guys Night. While it had been getting somewhat monotonous, Simon was glad to see Nick happy about something. He’d been stuck in a rut since the start of school, struggling to balance football and his grades, and had clearly been suffering from guitar withdrawal . So when Nick got his hands on four tickets for one of his favourite bands, Simon was just glad that his friend finally had something to look forward to. Even if Simon wasn’t a huge fan of the band. Even if he was nervous about hanging out with Garrett and Bram.

“Boy’s NOIGHT!” Nick pointed at Simon, as he ran backwards to some soccer players in the school parking lot. Leah rolled her eyes to the heavens and huffed. Simon felt himself grinning. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

***

Every time Simon passed Nick in the hallway that day, Nick would grin at him knowingly. He had that same look in his eye as he got the day of a big soccer game that he knew he was ready for. 

At lunch Leah sat further away from the boys than usual at their table, stating that she had already used up all the brain cells she had to spare listening to Nick in the car that morning. While Simon was excited, a small part of him wished that he was at the other end of the table too, cluelessly trying to keep up with whatever anime Morgan, Anna, and Leah were talking about this time.

All throughout lunch, Nick led Garrett through Mind Eye's set-list, elaborating on the meaning behind each song, and giving detailed explanations as to why  _ every single song  _ was his favourite. Even Abby was starting to roll her eyes. Simon and Bram stayed mostly silent, dropping semi-enthused responses whenever prompted, sharing short, knowing head-shakes. 

Simon didn't know much about Bram,  _ except that he was cute.  _ That boy had dimples for days, and Simon could not believe that he was only now noticing.  _ Clueless gay representation.  _ Everything he did seemed deliberate, every action made after proper consideration, the exact opposite of Simon, whose movements were, to put it nicely, a clusterfuck of clumsiness. 

Not knowing much about Bram was making Simon apprehensive for the concert. It's not exactly an appropriate setting to get to know someone. It's not like he was interested, Simon had a rule about falling for straight guys (no matter how cute they were). Even though they were getting some (fast) food before the gig, there wouldn't really be time for talking, let alone the start of a romance. Right? 

***

“‘Sup Spier?”, Garrett nodded from the driver's seat. His car was far neater than Simon had expected, and he immediately felt bad about his prejudice. Just because Garrett gave off prominent dude-bro vibes didn’t mean he fit every aspect of the stereotype. Just like Simon didn’t fit every aspect of the gay stereotype. Maybe he was clueless and bad at math, but he could drive. 

Simon was the last one to be picked up, and got into the backseat behind Nick, who’d called shotgun the day Garrett volunteered to drive. He smiled sheepishly at Bram as he struggled to work his seatbelt. Great start. 

“So where we headed, Chick-fil-A?” Garret asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Nah, Simon doesn’t eat there, remember? I think there’s a Taco Bell nearby,” Nick responded casually. 

Simon felt a small rise of panic in his chest, but he tried to brush it off. The most obvious conclusion for the guys to come to was that Chick-fil-A didn’t agree with him, or that he just didn’t like it. Not that he didn’t feel comfortable eating at a place that funds anti-LGBT organisations, right? 

Simon felt Bram’s eyes on him, but as soon as he looked over, the other boy turned his eyes back to the window. 

***

Simon ended up ordering last out of the guys, and was still waiting in line while they were looking for a place to sit. He glanced back at them, smiling and laughing, and he couldn’t help but feel out of place. I mean, besides the fact that they went to the same high school and hung out with Nick, he didn’t really feel like he had much in common with the two boys. He wasn’t writing them off or anything, they seemed really nice and all, but they’d never really…  _ clicked _ . Simon shook his head slightly and turned to properly face the till. He was overthinking this. Way, way overthinking it. He didn’t even know them.  _ That’s the problem. _

When Simon finally met them at the table, they were talking about soccer.  _ Of course.  _ He smiled politely and nodded along, going through the motions. Eventually, Bram of all people, steered the conversation towards something Simon could weigh in on. “So, you’re in the musical right? Oliver Twist?” Bram’s voice was so quiet that if he weren’t sitting beside him, Simon was sure that it would have gotten lost in the background. 

“Yeah!” Simon almost jumped,his arms raised as food fell from his burrito onto the table. He looked down with a face of exuberant disappointment, causing the other boy to giggle softly, cautiously. Something about Bram’s demeanour made Simon relax more into the moment.

Garrett and Nick ended up talking about some fantasy football league thing ( _ straights _ ), while Simon told Bram all about the musical, and eventually they were discussing their personal lives. This conversation led Simon to uncovering many new things such as: (1) Bram’s parents were divorced, (2) he moved to Shady Creek in 11th Grade, (3) he thought before he spoke, and very rarely said “um”, (4) he was far cuter than Simon could have imagined. Like, holy shit. Everything up to now was just the tip of the cuteness iceberg, and Simon wanted to swim right to the bottom.

The fifth thing Simon learned was that he should absolutely, unquestionably, not be allowed to talk to cute guys. EVER. He kept stuttering and fidgeting- he even knocked over his drink gesturing too much. He apologised like a million times, so much so he could see Nick was getting concerned. Simon was clumsy and fidgety, but never in such concentrated bursts. The worst part about it was that he knew it wouldn’t go anywhere. All this spilled Coke, and for what? Some straight soccer boy he barely knew. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go wash my hands,” Simon said, feeling Nick’s eyes follow him as he got up. Simon walked to the bathroom, so aware of being watched that he nearly forgot how to. He was sure he looked like an idiot - as if he hadn’t done enough to earn the title when talking to Bram. 

He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. “You,” he said, pointing at himself , “are gonna get your shit together.” He was not falling for anyone today, not after Blue, who he still held a little bit of dying hope for. But tonight was not a night for falling in love, or thinking about Blue. It was, as Nick so eloquently put it, “boy’s noight”, and Simon needed to remember that. 

***

The crowd was bigger than Simon had expected it to be. It was mostly made up of college kids - a trove of hipsters and self-proclaimed intellectuals that formed a line snaking around the venue. Simon hadn’t considered the type of audience that would show up for Mind’s Eye, but fronted with them now it seemed obvious. And Nick? Well, he fit right in. As much soccer played and bros he hung out with, deep down that’s what Nick really was. A giant god damn hipster. And Simon loved him for that.

Nick’s eyes were brighter than Simon had seen them in months, or maybe ever. Simon had never seen him on Christmas morning as a kid, but he reckoned if he had, he would be having some serious deja vu. 

Nick whispered, even though the crowd was fairly loud, “Everyone looks so cool.” 

“And of age,”Garrett whispered back, his mind instantly on the beer he may be able to get his hands on. 

Simon rolled his eyes, causing Bram to chuckle softly. Which in turn caused Simon to blush, in a hopefully-but-definitely-not subtle way. Simon wished he could get his brain altered to stop him blushing so much, just like that one episode of Grey’s Anatomy (which the Spier family had taken to watching when The Bachelor went on break). That may be considered somewhat drastic, but the boy kept making Simon blush and he couldn’t see the cycle ending any time soon. Bram would keep doing things and Simon would keep blushing. It was like, a law of the universe or something; if Simon didn’t get butterflies when Bram had bumped into him, gravity would have probably reversed. Simon almost rolled his eyes at himself. The Simon who lived in the mirror in Taco Bell would be so disappointed in him - his shit was decidedly not together. 

***

It took about an hour before the crowd began entering the venue. The hour waiting was filled with laughter and banter, as the boys talked as four, instead of splitting into two separate conversations. Simon was grateful for that. His blunders were less frequent when his sole focus wasn’t Bram’s eyes, which reflected the dim street lamps. His skin looked so soft and faintly dewy and - focus Spier. 

Inside the venue was cramped, with old couches pushed against the wall to the right of the stage, the bar was opposite. Simon thought it was tiny, but then again, he didn’t have any experience with bars. Garett on the other hand, headed straight for it, Nick in tow. “Beer time!” he grinned, as Nick looked in awe at the guitars already laid out on stage. 

“So... ”, Bram turned to him. Simon felt a fresh wave of panic wash over him. “So,” he said back, hoping the panic on his face wasn’t as evident as it felt.

“Do you like the band?” Bram asked, taking the lead on the conversation as he had all night. For such a quiet kid, it was kind of surprising. Simon wished he could see this side of him in school. He was so easy to talk to. 

“Nah it’s not really my thing,” Simon answered. They discussed the band briefly, before moving on to talk about their own music tastes. Simon told him all about Elliott Smith, a topic he barely ever got to discuss. He was banned from bringing him up with Leah - she’d taken the brunt of it when he first listened to XO. 

Simon was convinced that the crowd was pushing them closer together, slowly but surely, which was good because they couldn’t hear each other properly. No other reason. The fact that Bram’s shoulder kept bumping into his, or how Bram’s breath danced on Simon’s cheek, was definitely not sending electric shocks through his nervous system. No way. 

Eventually Garrett and Nick returned, beers in hand. Simon was almost disappointed. He and Bram had gotten into a rhythm, and he didn’t know when they’d have a moment like that again. On the other hand, having two straight bros in his company would mean less getting lost in Bram’s everything, and more super hetero banter. 

“Beer for Spier,” Garrett chimed, thrusting a beer towards him. It was actually kind of impressive that they managed to get their hands on some.  _ I guess Garrett does look older _ , Simon thought,  _ but Nick is still rocking that kid on Christmas vibe _ .

“You drink?” Bram asked, in such a way that Simon worried there was a lot of judgement underneath the other boy’s inquisitive tone. 

“No!” Simon exclaimed, slightly too loudly. “Uh, I mean, not usually.” Glancing down at the beer in his hand, which remained full, until Nick asked for it. Simon didn’t want to perform for Bram, to seem cool or anything. He had a chance to be his most authentic self, the most authentic ‘straight’ version of himself at least, and he didn’t want to blow it. If Blue liked Simon, oreo rants and all, then maybe Bram could too. As a friend, of course. 

When the band came on stage, someone shrieked, and Simon was almost positive that it was Nick. 

***

The lead up to the night out had put pressure on it, in Simon’s eyes. It had to be a fantastic, rut-undoing event, for all of them, not just Nick. While Nick was the most obviously down of them all, Simon was blue too (I couldn’t resist). Things had been going well between him and Blue, until he guessed the other boy’s identity incorrectly. Simon understood why Blue was so upset by it - when Simon imagined the situation in reverse his guilt levels soared, because the person he _ loved  _ wanted him to be someone else. Simon wished he hadn’t been so stupidly confident, projecting Blue onto the closest boy that seemed to be interested in him. But it just meant that he wanted Blue close, that he hoped he was closer than he realised. He hoped that it would be  _ easy _ , but it wasn’t. Going days without talking to his favourite person, the one person he felt he could be completely himself with, had been anything but easy. 

So yeah, he needed this night as much as Nick. And Garret and Bram? Well, they were probably dealing with their own share of shit. 

***

Simon enjoyed the band way more than he had expected to. There was just something about feeling the drums echo in his chest and hearing dozens of people singing along that made it feel good, hopeful, important. Towards the end of their set he had even started to let loose, bobbing his head more confidently, swaying with more purpose. His smile was wider, he hummed along, and shouted out the lines he did remember (he was usually wrong, but Nick was too tipsy to care). He was lost in the moment, not thinking about boys, Bram, Blue. No one whose name began with B and was a boy. Sorry Barrack. 

That was until Bram, who was still beside him, turned to him during an interlude and said “this is my favourite song!”. Simon laughed, admittedly harder than he should have. Bram beamed, a stupidly dimply beam, and Simon felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He was glad that it was so dark, and that the band was distracting Nick from their moment. He knew sober Nick would never say anything to Simon re: if he was gay and if not then why had he been flirting with Bram, but tipsy Nick? Whole other story. Tipsy Nick once confronted Leah about why she was looking at him in that “creepy” way and no he did not want a staring contest thanks. He was a force to be reckoned with. 

For the rest of the night, Simon and Bram shot glances at each other as they swayed, almost as if they were dancing together. But in a totally budding bromance way. You know how bros love to dance together. When the lights came up, after the calls for an encore were answered, Simon looked at the guys he was with and realised that he had spent so much time being nervous over hanging out with for absolutely no reason. He made eye contact with Nick, whose eyes were bright and shiny, almost as if he had been crying happy tears. “Best. Night. Ever!” he fist pumped the air, as they all headed to the exit.

***

It was only once they were approaching Garrett’s car that Simon realised there was an issue. 

“Hey, is uh Garrett driving?” he asked. Garrett shook his head so hard that Simon worried for his brain, or at least what was left of one. 

Bram smiled, “Designated driver,” he said, producing car keys from his pocket.

“Wait does his insurance count for you?” 

Bram looked at Simon, and appreciated how calm the other boy was trying to appear. God, he was not a good actor off the stage.

“The writer doesn’t know, but she’s gonna assume it’s okay.” 

Simon sighed in frustration - why couldn’t she just look it up? Regardless, he got in the back with Nick. Considering how careful Bram was with words, he should be an excellent driver. 

While Nick wasn’t one for getting wasted, he sure as hell wasn’t his usual buzzed. Simon guessed that the alcohol mixed with the music and atmosphere to create a marvelously hyper Nick, one Simon had never seen before. It was good to see his friend happy, but yeesh. He was not doing him any favours.

The whole ride back Nick talked and talked and talked and talked some more. Mostly about how “so totally EPIC” the night had been, but he seized any opportunity he had to embarrass Simon. 

“Dude when they played that cover of Wish You Were Here? I’m not gonna lie to you guys - I would NEVER lie to y’all - I teared up a little. Hey speaking of lying… SPIER,” Simon jumped as Nick turned to him, pointing a finger at him in a serious display of accusation, “You’ve been sneak-eeeee late-leeeee,” Nick sang, as Simon grew flustered.

He turned his eyes towards the boys in the front. Garrett had passed out, which meant Simon only had to worry about Bram hearing the conversation that was about to happen. He did seem focused on the road, but Nick’s sing-song interrogation was going to be impossible to ignore. 

“What do you mean?” Simon asked - playing dumb seemed a better option than denial. Nick was drunk, not stupid. 

“Oh, you know,” Nick replied assuredly. “Sneaking around, always on your phone, mysteriously happy for no reason… it’s weird man. NOT that I don’t want you to be happy… I just need some guy time dude, it’s not the same playing video games with just Leah, not to mention we don’t even get to SEE Bieber any more.” 

Simon didn’t think Nick’s ramblings were going to be this coherent, let alone this heart wrenching to hear. He was right. Ever since this Blue thing started he’d been blowing off his real friends for Martin Addison or to sit at home sending emails. He hadn’t been a good friend to the people who were always there for him. Who would always be there for him. Simon didn’t think it was possible to feel as guilty as he had about the Blue thing, but this was a whole other level. 

“Also, dude, no offence but I think you got clumsier. Like, I knew you were clumsy but you were never THAT clumsy.” 

Simon opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again, seeing no point. Bram saw him in the mirror and the corner of his lips tugged up to form a small smile, small enough that when Simon looked to the driver’s seat, he was sure he was imagining it. 

***

Simon pulled up to Leah’s house on Monday morning, appreciating the normality of the action. He spent the weekend swapping between ignoring his feelings for Bram and overthinking his love life, if he could even call it that. The biggest, most imminent fear he had had was about what would happen when they saw each other at school. Their whole dynamic had changed, and he hoped it was a change that would carry through to real life, and not just something he’d think back fondly on.

Simon was still very wrapped up in his worries, mulling it over as Leah updated him on her weekend with her mom. It was only when Nick’s drive-way was in sight that Simon realised it was silent in the car. He looked over at Leah, who was watching him curiously. 

“Earth to Simon?” Simon smiled sheepishly as he put the car into park.

“Sorry, just need to wake up,” he replied, beeping the horn so Nick could get in the car and save him from all the questions. Just as he pulled his hand up from the wheel, the front door of Nick’s house opened, and Simon silently thanked God.

***

Nick spent the car ride telling Leah every detail he could remember about the concert, which was a lot more than Simon had expected. Simon nodded and chimed in with yes’s whenever Nick said something along the lines of “It was awesome, right Simon?”, or “Wasn’t that unbelievable Simon?”. 

Eventually they reached Creekwood High, and Nick, having spotted his soccer buddies jumped out of the car almost immediately. “See you later!” he called, shutting the door. 

Simon was glad that the happiness the night out gave him was lingering, Leah on the other hand…

“God, I don’t know which was worse, the lead-up, the aftermath, or the fact that there’s no end in sight. Jesus Christ.”

***

Lunch arrived after a long, long wait. The time had not ambled or strolled, but rather crawled slowly by. Had there always been 30 minutes between 11:31 and 11:32? The clocks in every one of Simon’s morning classes had been broken, and by third class Simon had almost convinced himself that time had always been like this, and he had simply never noticed.

Simon had been longing for lunch to arrive, but as soon as the bell rang he wished it hadn’t because he remembered: Bram. Stupid, cute, soccer-boy Bram. How was he supposed to act around him? He couldn’t imagine Bram would suddenly start talking to him in the same way he had Friday night. Simon wondered if he didn’t talk like that in school because of how much bigger the group at the lunch table was, or maybe, Bram had felt the atmosphere that night too, the weird little connection between them that Simon had never noticed before. His heart twisted at the thought. 

All weekend Simon had been trying to come up with Reasons Not To Like Bram, while listening to The Great Depression. There were only two really, Bram’s straightness and Blue. But the more he thought about it, the less these reasons seemed to make sense. He hadn’t heard anything about Bram having a girlfriend, and even at that he could be bisexual. The only reason Simon really had to think that Bram was straight, was the same reason everyone else had to think Simon wasn’t gay: it was default. And his second reason, the one that sent his head spinning with guilt and frustration? Well that reason hadn’t spoken to him in over a week. So maybe there were no reasons after all. If anything, maybe the idea of Bram could distract him from the reality of Blue. 

Simon’s thoughts were interrupted by the voice that had been unknowingly been toying with his heart all weekend, “Hey Simon, you coming to lunch?”

***

Lunch went well. Really well. So well that Simon felt a bit silly about his previous anxiety. Bram was a good guy, he wouldn’t ice him out, if anything he’d just return to normal; it’s not like he knew Simon had spent two full days thinking about him. After how friendly and talkative Bram had been at lunch, Simon didn’t think the other boy would be leaving his mind anytime soon. 

Simon, Nick, and Leah all piled into Simon’s car after school. He appreciated the normality of it all. He felt as though the whole world had changed, but he was the only one who had noticed, or, if he wasn’t, everyone else was deciding to act as though it hadn’t. 

During their short car ride, the trio joked about their day and teachers and everything that would soon become a distant and blurry highschool memory. Simon’s chest grew lighter with every laugh they shared. It had been such a good day, so much better than he had expected, and the relief had sent him to cloud nine. Of all the people to knock him back to Earth, he didn’t think it would be Leah.

Simon stopped at Nick’s house, and the lull in conversation after their good-byes lingered longer than usual. The atmosphere shifted, morphed into something serious and strange. 

“So, uh, Bram actually spoke at lunch today. I didn’t know he could talk,” Leah’s attempt at a joke failed so miserably, that it was almost entirely unrecognisable as one. 

“Uh yeah,” he answered, “We got to talking Friday. He’s actually really nice.”

Simon fought half-heartedly against the smile inching onto his face. He didn’t want to make his crush anyway obvious. If anyone would piece together the whole gay thing, he figured it would be Leah. And it’s not like she’d have a problem with it. It was  _ Leah _ . She drew yaoi of freaking Drarry, there was no way Simon’s non-heterosexual-ness would phase her. But he just… couldn’t. It was such a big step, the kind that can’t be taken back or undone or forgotten about. And even though he knew it was irrational, a part of him still feared that she wouldn’t be able to take it. That none of them would. So, he fought the smile harder. 

“Oh,” Leah replied, “That’s good. It’ll, you know, bring him out of his shell I guess.” 

Simon realised what was different about Leah’s voice. It was coated with jealousy and insecurity, the same way it had been when Abby first started hanging out with them. He pulled into her driveway and turned to face her.

“You know you’re never gonna be replaced right? You’re  _ Leah.  _ I couldn’t replace you if I tried.” 

She smiled subtly. 

“And besides,” he added, “you introduced me to Harry Potter, so I’m legally obliged to love you.” 

“Thanks.” She punched his arm before getting out of the car. 

***

Simon thought and thought and thought the whole drive home. About his day, about his friends, but the thing he kept coming back to was, for once, not Blue. It was Bram. The soft soccer boy who was talking to him today, like he wanted to know him, everything, everything about him. Maybe Simon was projecting. Because, oh, how he wanted to know everything, everything about Bram. He didn’t think he would ever get enough. He wanted to know more about him, to learn more, or even to just hear him talk about nothing. Bram could talk about socks and Simon would be captivated. Even if the guy went on a rant about how bad oreos were, Simon would still feel as if he were living a dream. This felt like the true beginning, if the concert had been the prologue. Simon knew how sudden it was, especially since his last email with Blue hadn’t even been a month ago, but he just felt a connection with Bram, no matter how cheesy that was to admit, even to himself. Maybe Simon liked cheesy. All he knew was that he wanted to find out, with the soccer boy by his side. If only it were possible.

***

Simon went to his room as quickly as he possibly could, though since he was trying not to arouse suspicion in his overly curious parents, he was not very quick at all. He may have even stopped to have a snack, but, his parents would have been  _ all over  _ him if he hadn’t. Besides, he wasn’t gonna let Nora take the first oreos out of the new packet, everyone knows those are the best ones. 

After going through the “How was school?” “Fine.” routine, Simon went upstairs to quote, unquote, start his homework. But he had other plans. He had sat in the driveway when he first arrived, and came to the conclusion that, he really, really had to start getting over Blue. Especially if he wanted to get over Bram, eventually.

The only way to move forward was to put Blue in the past. Delete the emails, erase the doodles, and stop sleeping with that shirt under his pillow. It was over. He had to face it, stop being stagnant. And yeah, maybe deleting the emails would be too hard to do today, signing out of his account would do. Maybe the doodles would be painful to look at. Maybe in time, they’d seem trivial, nostalgic, Simon couldn’t really know. What he did know, was that that shirt would not be under his pillow any longer. He had a first step. All he had been needing was a first step, and here it was. So here he went. 

Simon dumped his bag on his bedroom floor, carelessly. He walked towards his bed, feeling good, feeling like it was an important moment. So Blue knew who he was, and didn’t want anything to do with him. Nick did. Leah did. Now  _ Bram _ did. Simon knew he was loved, wanted, so deeply. So what if it wasn’t romantically.  _ People cared _ . Simon pulled the shirt out from under his pillow, and held it up, looking at it for the first time. He turned around a bit, trying to move his shadow away from it, so he could see the design. A note fell out. 

“P.S. I love the way you smile like you don’t realise you’re doing it. I love your perpetual bed head. I love the way you hold eye contact a moment longer than you need to. And I love your moon-grey eyes. So if you think I’m not attracted to you Simon, you’re crazy.”

He turned the page around, as if searching for answers. Lo and behold, staring him in the face. A phone number. _ Blue’s phone number. _

This was his chance. He could find Blue. He could get closure. 

He started typing the number into his phone, but it was already saved - under the name...

** _Bram._ **

***

Simon nearly dropped his phone. Bram was Blue. Blue was Bram. He had to go. He had to do something with all the adrenaline pumping through him. So he ran. Down the stairs, out to door, to his car. His mom’s voice calling behind was lost on him. Just as he turned the keys, she came outside. 

“Where are you going?!” she said, over enunciating so he could read her lips. 

“I have to go to Leah’s!” he responded, rolling down his window. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Just homework stuff!”

Simon’s response was quick and jolty and as soon as he finished speaking he rolled his window up. He knew he’d be facing a lot of questions when he got home, but he pulled out of the driveway regardless - he  _ had _ to go  _ now. _ He didn’t want to waste another minute. 

***

Simon had never hated speed limits more than he did during the drive to Bram’s house. He had only ever been there once, briefly the night of the concert, although he hadn’t been inside. He was just dealing with Tipsy Nick in the car while Bram took Garrett, who woke up feeling rather unwell, into his house where he was staying the night. He turned onto Bram’s road, counting down the house numbers as he passed. 2678, 2679, 2680… 2688. There it was. Blue’s house. There wasn’t a car in the driveway so Simon parked there. He realised he hadn’t thought at all on the way over, and his heart began to beat too fast. What would he say? Was it wrong of him to come over? Especially empty handed. If he were in a rom-com he would have stopped to buy flowers or chocolates first. He didn’t even have any emergency oreos in the glove compartment. He built his nerve up to leave the car, and knock on the door. He had brought the note with him, and looked at it in his hands. It was now or never. 

Simon stood on the porch, hand raised to knock, when the door opened. 

“Simon?” Bram’s eyebrows were furrowed and his head was slightly tilted. “Is everything okay?” 

As he asked, his eyes fell to Simon’s hands, which did not seem to stop moving. 

“I got your note.” 

Bram’s eyes widened. 

“In the uh, shirt. See,” he looked at the ground, gathering his courage. 

“I had been keeping it safe, but then I figured it was time to move it, because Blue, or, well, you, hadn’t emailed me in a while, and I was sort of starting to get feelings for someone else. And I went to hang up the shirt and the note fell out, and well, it turns out I had a crush on you. Again.” 

“Simon-” 

“Wait, no, please let me finish.” he paused, inhaling. “I get it if you don’t like me, because you stopped emailing me, and it’s fine, I just-”

“Simon!” Bram interrupted, “Please, come inside.”

He opened the door wider, and Simon stepped forward, the moment making him uncomfortably aware of how physically nervous he was. 

Bram didn’t give the other boy a chance to start talking. 

“Simon,” his voice was soft, yet firm, tinged with slight exasperation.“I like you. I didn’t email you because I thought you had gotten the note, and just didn’t care about me.” 

Simon felt his heart twist as Bram continued, “Seeing you in school every day was so hard, but the concert gave me some hope - Simon, every word on that note still holds true. I like you. I like you so so much.”

Simon looked into Bram’s brown eyes, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Bram leaned in, and they kissed. It was soft and quick and nervous, and when they pulled back to look at each other, they both giggled, blushing, before further closing the space between them. It was a moment they both wished would never end, but they kept having to break apart to smile. 


End file.
